Water
and Explosive Coconuts in stage 1 of Onion Ocean. An ocean of Water can be seen in the background. This is in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. ]]Water is an obstacle that appears in a number of games. It is both a harmless and harmful obstacle in most games. In Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, Water is harmless to Mario/Luigi, as they can swim in it. However, many enemies and obstacles can be found in the water, such as Urchins, Jellyfish (including Preying Mantas) , Mines and Whirlpools respectively. The only Water in these games that is harmful to them is Poison Water, which will defeat the heroes in one touch and Freezing Water, which only appears in the prequel. The Ice Flower appears in Super Mario Galaxy, and can be used to run and skate over Water since it creatures ice platforms as the player moves across it. An Air Meter shows up when Water is entered in this game. If it is completely depleted, Mario/Luigi will begin to lose wedges of health from their Health Meter and must come back to the surface, or otherwise they will lose a life. Water is also harmless in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, as all four players (Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad) can swim in it. Once again, many enemies and obstacles are found in water such as Cheep-Cheeps (including Mega Cheep-Cheeps), Urchins (including Mega Urchins), Bloopers (including Blooper Nannies and Baby Bloopers), Deep-Cheeps (including Mega Deep-Cheeps), Fishbones, Spiny Cheep-Cheeps and Cheep-Chomps, as well as obstacles such as Warp Pipes shooting water out of them. Poison Water also appears in this game. Water also is harmless in both Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby's Return to Dream Land, as the player can swim in it. Water in both games can defeat certain enemies if they touch it, but is also home to other enemies such as Blippers, Cutfish, Danglerfish, Crabies, Walfs and Barbars respectively. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby (or Prince Fluff) will transform into their Submarine form, while in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby (and possibly Meta Knight, King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee) will put on goggles to help them swim. Common obstacles in Water in these Kirby games include Currents, which pull the heroes in their direction when entered at a very swift pace. Water makes its most prominent appearance in Water Land (Kirby's Epic Yarn) and Onion Ocean (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) respectively. So it seems like Water is harmless right? BUT!!! We are not done here sir/maam! Water plays a harmful role in Mario Kart Wii, Donkey Kong Country Returns and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Mario Kart Wii, Water appears in certain courses such as D.K.'s Jungle Parkway, Delfino Square, Peach Beach, Sherbet Land (though this is more like Freezing Water), Maple Treeway, Dry Dry Ruins, Yoshi Falls, Koopa Cape, Delfino Pier (battle course) and Shy Guy Beach. When a racer falls into Water, the screen will turn black for a second before showing the player slowly dropped back onto the track by Lakitu. This whole event consumes a lot of time, making it extremely possible to lose the player's current position if he/she happens to fall into Water. Water in D.K.'s Jungle Parkway is orange, strangely. Water is also much more different in Peach Beach, Koopa Cape, Yoshi Falls and Shy Guy Beach. This is because it can be driven on in these courses. In Peach Beach and Shy Guy Beach, bright colored ocean Water can be driven on, however, it will slow down players when done so (similar to the grass which appears in Shy Guy Beach). Cataquacks also appear in Water in Peach Beach, while Sidesteppers sometimes are in Water in Shy Guy Beach, making traversing it more difficult. However, in both of these beach courses, there is a darker blue water, which will instantly make the player be rescued by Lakitu if entered, however, this darker blue Water can easily be avoided since it is only placed to mark the out of bounds limit. Koopa Cape and Yoshi Falls feature waterfalls which can be driven on, however, they can easily pull the player off course if he is driving too slow on it, causing Lakitu to rescue them if that happens. Koopa Cape also features a river of shallow water that can be driven on, increasing the player's speed (unlike in Peach Beach and Shy Guy Beach). Sherbet Land features Freezing Water, which is similar to Water, however, when fallen into, the player will be trapped in ice when rescued by Lakitu. Water is also a background element in this game and cannot be accessed in these courses: Mario Circuit, Peach Gardens and Chain Chomp Wheel (battle course). Water plays its biggest role as one of the most dangerous hazards in Donkey Kong Country Returns. When Water is touched in this game, the Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) will instantly be defeated since they cannot swim in this game. Water appears as a very common obstacle in the game. It appears as a background element in the Jungle, and then makes its most prominent appearance in the Beach. Water waves are hazards that are featured in Tidal Terror and will instantly defeat the Kongs in one touch. Anyway, further on, Water appears as both a hazard and a background element in the worlds ahead of the Beach, but becomes very rare and it is replaced completely with Lava in the Volcano. Last but not least, Water is a hazard in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. While every player has the ability to swim in it during both Brawls and The Subspace Emissary, they only have a limited time to swim in it. After a certain time in Water, the player will show signs of drowning. If the player does not exit Water at this time, he/she will drown and sink to the bottom of Water, touching the bottom Blast line and being KOed. In Mario Party 8, Mario Party 9, Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Strikers Charged, Mario Sports Mix, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Wii Fit (and Wii Fit Plus), Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort, Water is mostly a background element, though it is sometimes traversed in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. In Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort, when playing golf, it is possible to land the ball in the water, which will make the player lose points if done so and either restart or send the next player to play. In Wii Fit Plus, it is possible to fall into Water during Island Cycling, causing the screen to turn black for a second, before the player is dropped back onto the course. Gallery 225px-Kirby blubblub 5.jpg|Kirby swims in Water in Blub-Blub Ocean. This is in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. BlooperBarrage2-MP9.png|A Blooper (boss) fights the players in Water during Blooper Barrage in Mario Party 9. 640px-Iced land MP9.jpg|This is a view of Freezing Water in Polar Extreme of Mario Party 8. 800px-ShyGuyBeach MKWii-1-.jpg|This is a view of Shy Guy Beach. Water can be seen in the background. This is in Mario Kart Wii. 640px-MKWii-KoopaCape2-1-.png|Koopa Troopa crosses the river of Water in Koopa Cape in Mario Kart Wii. 800px-Drydryruins2-1-.png|Donkey Kong and Waluigi ride their Bikes over a bridge over Water in Dry Dry Ruins. This is in Mario Kart Wii. 640px-Mkwmapletreeway-1-.jpg|This is a view of the Barrel Cannon in Maple Treeway. This cannon is over a lake of Water in Mario Party 9. D.K.'s Jungle Parkway-1-.png|This is an overview of D.K.'s Jungle Parkway in Mario Kart Wii. Notice the orange Water, as shown in this picture. 800px-Mkw peachbeach-1-.jpg|This is an overview of Peach Beach in Mario Kart Wii. The light blue and dark blue versions of Water can both be seen in this picture. Click the picture for a bigger, better view if needed. 800px-MKWii DelfinoSquare-1-.jpg|This is an overview of Delfino Square in Mario Kart Wii. Some Water can be seen in the picture. 800px-SherbetWii-1-.jpg|This is an overview of Sherbet Land in Mario Kart Wii. Some Freezing Water can be seen in the picture. Delfino Plaza.jpg|This is an overview of Delfino Plaza in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. An ocean of Water surrounds this stage. 251-1-.jpg|This is a picture of Peach Gardens in Mario Kart Wii. Some Water can be seen in this picture. 351-1-2.jpg|Fox uses a wooden platform to cross over Water in The Swamp, a level in The Subspace Emissary of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 640px-BlowholeBound-AnimalFriends-DKCR-1-.png|The Kongs ride a Whale over Water during Blowhole Bound in Donkey Kong Country Returns. A KONG Letter and some Banana Bunches can be seen in this picture. Beach Bowl Galaxy WJUW 1.jpg|Ice Mario runs over a lake of Water on the Waterfall Planet in the Beach Bowl Galaxy. This is in Super Mario Galaxy 2. SSpG3-1-.png|Luigi swims through Area 2 in the Slimy Spring Galaxy. This is in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Sportsmix2-1-.jpg|The players play basketball in DK Dock. Some Water surrounds the dock. This is in Mario Sports Mix. Category:Super Mario Galaxy obstacles Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii obstacles Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Hazards of Mario Kart Wii Category:Hazards and obstacles of Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Hazards and Obstacles of Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns obstacles Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Mario Party 8 Category:Mario Party 9